


Go the Limit

by LokittyLaufeyson



Series: Pushing Limits [1]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Chastity Device, Collars, Control Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Flogging, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Riding Crops, Roleplay Logs, Sex Club, Switching, Vibrators, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokittyLaufeyson/pseuds/LokittyLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot needed someone to take away his control. Loki is the best at breaking people down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Loki Laufeyson and Eliot Spencer do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for some dirty, dirty fun.  
>  **Verse:** Pre-Leverage where Eliot is still in the employment of Damien Moreau but with longer hair. Loki is human and a well connected CEO of his own company.  
>  **Notes:** Based on a series of completed roleplay logs. I need a beta.

  

Normally Eliot Spencer wouldn't have gone to an upscale place like this one. He focused more on the local joints, ones that were secretive because of they were tiny establishments, their hole in the wall, basement in nowhere nature, places that were hard to find because they were obscure rather than any concentrated effort to make it that way. But Belgrade had been an especially bad job and no one in any of those small dives could give him what he wanted, what he _needed_.  
  
When none would push his limits, he started asking around. Eventually someone made mention of this fancy club, high end, downtown, and this one Dom who frequented it. A pusher, someone who might just give what Eliot was looking for. At the same time the man warned Eliot of the rumors surrounding that Dom, saying it wasn't safe to visit him. He wouldn't elaborate why, just stressed, repeatedly, that it wasn't safe and when Eliot still appeared interested, looked like he regretted bringing it up in the first place. But Eliot needed it, badly required the distraction, so here he was, seeking the 'dangerous' Dom out. After all, it couldn't be worse than the sort of life he lead.  
  
The club itself was dark, the lights dimmed low to hide the sharpness of various features, leaving just enough to reflect off metal and leather. People of all sorts were mulling around, mostly as couples looking to show off or maybe to find a third party to join them. Visitors wore anywhere from full scene gear to casual wear,  in various states of undress, and for as far as the eye could see, leather outfits from dungeon scenes mingled with the average jacket and jeans  
  
Dressed in a button down shirt and black jeans himself, Eliot didn't look too out of the ordinary although he was definitely categorized towards the more reserved side. He wasn't here to show off or exhibit to a crowd though, which from the sight some definitely were, but held a specific purpose in mind. His near shoulder length hair gave him a rugged appearance that seemed to announce to this crowd that he could swing either way, yet his strides were full of confidence of a man not to be messed with. For that reason he drew the eyes of doms and subs alike, most of them confused by the mixed signals he gave off.  
  
Ignoring the eyes of the strangers on him,  Eliot proceeded to look around for the man he wanted. He never met or even seen a picture of this mysterious Dom, but he was told by his acquaintance that there was only one person who occupied the spot at the back, off right from a stage that was empty at the moment. And just like the guy said, someone was sprawled on a large armchair there like a throne, scanning the crowd.  
  
Ducking his head when the gaze came his way, Eliot found a seat to the side and waited until it passed over him to continue his silent observation. He watched the interactions of those around the stranger, some averted their eyes from his while others eagerly tried to catch his gaze in a bid for attention. He caught sight of a young man dressed up in short shorts and a leather collar trying to offer himself up soon after. The boy looked wide eyed and hopeful as he stepped up, holding his collared neck out for one reason or another. Yet all the stranger did was yank on the chain like he was attempting to choke the kid, and the young man scampered off quickly. Even so there were still others waiting. Eliot caught sight of another one just a few feet away from the man's self proclaimed throne, another lad who, despite the display, continued to eye the stranger curiously, obviously wanting to go near but too nervous to risk it. Clearly this one never approached others, there was no need.  
  
Having seen enough, Eliot stood and made his approach.

  
***  
  
Loki tilted his head back into his seat when once again his scan came up with nothing interesting in the surrounding crowd. CEO of his own company and a large founding member of the club, he practically could have his choice of companions, yet none interested him in the slightest. Perhaps if he wanted to be entertained, he would have to find that delicate little one again, have a rather tame night. It wouldn't satisfy the buzzing under his skin that made his fingertips dance along his armrests, impatient, surging with the electric desire to _dominate_. If nothing came up, he might end up having to hire someone especially durable instead.  
  
He sighed. Just as he was about to get up, another one moved towards him. Unlike the pretty thing before, all open and innocent, this one had all the features of a basement dom; muscled frame, hard eyes, carrying himself with the confidence of one who dished out more than received.   
  
Loki knew that without his height and general attitude, his slim frame and sharp features very much broadcast him as a sub. So if the idiot couldn't read his posture and still mistook him for a one who submitted easily, Loki was ready to put some heavy handed moron in his place. He didn't quite mind when graceless neanderthals who thought themselves dominants tried to force him to his knees, all of them failed and sometimes, sadly not often enough, a few of them ended up under his boot and screaming for more. Loki had a good eye for those who kept their chin high and enjoyed being forced to submit though, so when this one got a little closer, Loki's interest peaked.  
  
"And who," he purred softly when the determined looking man was close enough, "are you?" One brow cocked he shifted his legs a little further apart, making room for one to kneel between them, an obvious dominant position.  
  
"Someone who's in need of somethin' that I heard you can provide." The other spoke with a light southern accent, Texan or Oklahoman. To his delight, the man then bowed his head slightly and added, a beat late, "Sir."  
  
Quick green eyes scanned the clothes the other wore, button down flannel shirt, casual black jeans, functional but hardly fashionable. He took in the callusing of the man's hands before him and the thick length of his hair that hung just below the ears, confident enough in himself to not conform or have it tied back. Oh yes, very dom, and that's how the layman would perceive him. But then there was that slight slope of his shoulders and cute little respectful bow of his head gave Loki an inkling of his potential.  
  
Loki lifted a brow at the assumption the other made. "I provide many things to many people but its always on my terms. And I'm not one to give to those whom I don't find interesting. So what do you desire from me?" He asked as he casually slipped his hand to his thigh and plucked his crop from where it was laying beside his leg. Loki returned his arm to its previous position, the weapon clutched lightly in his grasp as he twirled it between two fingers. "Because there's very few who interest me in the slightest."   
  
The possible sub's eyes were following the movement of his crop with the sharpness of a predator. It looked like he was analyzing it,  studying Loki for strengths and weaknesses as he himself was studied, and Loki allowed him a moment of that before giving his crop a quick snap to remind him he was still waiting for a reply. Yet the man's form seemingly relaxed. Again, mixed signals. The man’s muscles appeared to release some of their tension when he finally answered. "I heard you push limits... you know... _how_ to push. I need that."  
  
Loki smirked at the careful phrasing.  
  
"Some come to me wanting to be broken. They want to be shattered. But that's always messy to indulge because they seem to expect me to also be the one to put them pack together. So, boy," He purred the word, like an insult spoken in the sweetest tone, "Do you want me to break you? Or are you perhaps looking to be cracked, but not shattered?"  
  
"I'm lookin' for someone who could do what others couldn't." It wasn't a direct answer but Loki was starting to get a read on this man. He probably thought himself as one of those who wouldn't break. "Can you help me?" The other was asking, then softer, "Will you help me, sir?"  
  
Loki considered the long haired man for a long moment before smiling. It could be an interesting development if this one was half as fun as he looked like he had the potential to be. Perhaps he might even come back for a second go if Loki took any interest in him. Loki could already see him on his knees, thanking Loki for every hit, for every drop of blood that was pulled from him. He would beg sweetly, and each syllable would be torn from him. But the reluctant pleas were the most honest, and the most satisfying. At the very least,  it would stave off his boredom for the night.   
  
"I must say, this is one of the oddest greetings I've ever received. What's your name, little one?" He asked as he relaxed back into his seat and snapped his fingers down beside his knees, expecting the other to kneel.  
  
This one would look particularly delicious knelt beside him, he was sure. A pretty little sub with the face of a dom. How he carefully tried to pull his own innate defiance back was interesting too, the calculation of his movements was obvious to a trained eye. How tightly he held himself in coiled control. Loki was looking forward to stripping all that away until he was acting purely on instinct, on Loki's orders, begging and acting without worthless thoughts of restrictions and propriety to interrupt his actions. What were this one's trigger points, how much could he take before he started to crack, what did he hate more than anything else? Loki was curious to find out.   
  
He noticed the man looked around first, checking his blind spots and surveying the room. There were people watching, lots more than what a normal proposition in a place like this would have normally warranted, but Loki knew that half of them were watching for him. Loki enjoyed playing with his toys in public for a bit first, to see how well they handled a bit of humiliation and the regulars knew that. It certainly helped that his toy this time was desirable in his own right.  
  
It would seem that the sub finally decided he was committed and offered himself to his knees beside Loki. To Loki's approval, he stayed there, back straight and expectant without sitting back onto his haunches. But something about kneeling in public must be bothering him. Even though it was subtle, his shoulders were set with tension, the easy kneeling stance being too on guard to count as relaxed. Loki watched as the man exhaled through his nose and seemed to surrender some of his defiance.  
  
"My name is Eliot, sir." No surname, but it didn’t sound like it was a pseudonym either. He will investigate it later.

  
*** 

The Dom’s smile widened when Eliot sank obediently down next to him. "Eliot. I enjoy that. You may call me Sir. Though you already seem to have gotten that down. So tell me, pet, what do you like? And what do you hate?" Yet while the other purred out the words all silken and smooth, he noticed those green eyes were glancing away from him.   
  
Eliot’s gaze followed suit and watched curiously as the other man's confident green stare caught another’s a few feet distance. A staring contest ensued but only lasted a few seconds before the second one turned his eyes away. Then that sharp green gaze drifted to the man's sub following at his heels. She wasn't too young, a woman in the prime of her youth, with long auburn hair tied back and dressed in a tight body suit that clung to every inch of her like a second skin. It showed off the V between her legs very well, and the slight bulge of a toy settled deep within her.  
  
And the Dom crooked his finger at her imperiously. After a brief hesitation she obeyed, crawling forward and pausing on the opposite side of the large armchair by the Dom’s other knee, head down, shoulders drawn in, the perfect sign of submission. With her settled, the man’s attention returned to Eliot, seemingly dismissing the girl on the other side. Eliot suspected that acquiring her was a show of power, to demonstrate to Eliot that this man could take what he wanted and perhaps to warn him of what he was getting into. There may be nothing beyond that but he couldn't be sure.   
  
Then glancing around the room, Eliot was disconcerted to find even more pairs of eyes on them than before. He returned his attention to the man he knelt beside. "Sir, can we go somewhere private?" Being in public like this made was counter productive. His awareness would go into overdrive and would distract him from what he came here to do.  
  
"I thought I'd asked you a question, Eliot. And I will decide where we go and when we do so. Requests are permitted, but once answered they are not to be repeated. You understand." It was an order, not a question, "Answer my questions." The tone held no room for argument.  
  
It was a fair rebuke and Eliot dipped his head slightly in show that he understood the rules. Accepting them completely was another matter, but he heard them clearly.  
  
As Eliot composed his thoughts, the other man started to thread his long fingers idly through his hair. It was a strange feeling, being pet like that; none of the other doms actually tried to before, he wasn't sort of sub, and he had to hold back a growl that rumbled threateningly in his chest.  
  
Instead, he held very still and carefully voiced his answer. "I like bein' taken to the edge of my physical limits, and hate doin' this in public." It wasn't merely that he was a private person, he was, but there was the issue of safety that always sat at the back of his mind. He wouldn't be able to completely surrender to a Dom if he couldn't release that part of himself as well.  
  
Yet the Dom only hummed at his answer and tightened his fingers in the Eliot's hair, yanking his head back while daring to smile down pleasantly into his face. It shocked Eliot into blinking. "Specifics would be lovely. No passing aggressive complaints now. When I take you apart I'd like to begin with a base for operating. So don't be a pest." The grip in his hair loosened and Eliot slumped back down into his usual position.  
  
The girl on the other side was shivering, just slightly, the action must have terrified her. Eliot’s heart went out to her since she didn’t actively seek this man out, but the Dom was already slipping a hand down the slope of her shoulder, "Don't you fret, little bird," the man was murmuring to the girl, "I will only require your services for a few more minutes." He soothed her and she dared glance up to his cool expression, giving a little nod.  
  
Eliot felt the fingers in his hair slide down to the back of his neck before they raked back up, hovering like they were threatening to pull at his locks again, "Answer me properly, pet."  
  
He inwardly grimaced at the idea that this man was a wordy Dom. He didn't mind a Dom who liked to talk, that was fine as long as they gave him what he wanted, but he wasn't an articulate person himself and he hoped this wasn't someone who wanted him to specify everything aloud.  
  
When finally released, he bowed his head and said quietly, for his dom only, "I... I like bondage, bein' tied up in a controlled environment. Whatever my Dom chooses to do, I can take it. But I cannot let go when I'm in an open area like this. I can't... concentrate. It's why I hate it, sir." Even while he spoke, it took considerable effort to not swivel his head and check around him. He was still constantly aware, too many pairs of eyes on him, but he did not turn his head as to not disrespect the man before him.  
  
The man hummed softly above him like something was confirmed with Eliot’s answer. "Now darling," Eliot had to glance up to realize he wasn’t the one being addressed, "Why don't you go get my little pet here aroused?"  
  
Surprise colored both their features as for a second the girl’s eyes met his and Eliot noticed she had gorgeous brown eyes. But then she was looking away, back to the Dom, and nodding up at him before crawling obediently forward.  
  
This was clearly her area of expertise and she immediately slid two bold hands up Eliot's thighs, leaning in to mouth at the line of his neck, keeping her teeth away from flesh. She wasn't stupid enough to mark him without permission to but she didn’t seem to mind doing everything else.  
  
This wasn't what he was here for, he wanted to protest, it wasn't what needed when he came here tonight. Yet there was no turning this down, nor did he really want to when such a hot looking thing was crawling into his lap. An electric surge went through him when her hands fell on him separated only by the layer of denim. He shuffled open his legs wider and when her mouth fell on his skin, he moaned very softly.  
  
She looked up at him through her lashes, she really had very beautiful eyes, as she reached his cock through his jeans. This really wasn't what he wanted and but he smiled mildly down at her nonetheless, his southern boy grin somewhat strained.  
  
Above, their Dom glanced down on both of them with a thoughtful look.  
  
Eliot’s eyes strayed upwards and he was caught momentarily in that analyzing green gaze. That sharp emerald stare seemed to strip him bare and _project_ the Dom’s intentions. In that split second, Eliot could see the crop, or the paddle, that would turn his ass and thighs all red and sore so he could barely sit up. He could almost feel the ropes that would bind or the blindfold that may rob his sight so he could only whimper and whine as his cock was locked into a cage and his ass was stretched apart by cold, unforgiving metal. Those eyes told him he would be fighting to keep up on his toes as every drop would pull the ropes painfully across himself and tightened around his throat until he was gasping desperately for air. The spell broke when the Dom smiled and said, "No touching her now, darling."  
  
Eliot obediently locked his hands behind his back. "Yes, sir," he answered in a slightly breathy voice.  
  
All he did was kneel there but he could feel the heat of anticipation pooling in his gut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins their session, and Eliot finds out right off the bat that Loki is different from all those other doms.

Kneeling in public with a girl in his lap while his hands remained clasped tightly behind his back wasn't how Eliot imagined the night to start out when he decided to seek out this Dom.  
  
The man in question chuckled softly at his situation and seemed to enjoy his elevated view of the girl playing with him. She was massaging Eliot's cock through his jeans with deft soft hands and after a silent glance up for permission, mounted his thigh and began to grind the toy inside of her using the muscle of his leg. Her soft moans of enjoyment reverberated through him and his eyelids involuntarily lowered to near slits. It wasn't long at all before she got Eliot completely aroused and rock solid in his too tight jeans. Usually he didn't get off from these sessions, it wasn't meant to be an erotic experience, but this was something else entirely.  
  
To both his irritation and dismay, she stopped suddenly. Eliot opened his eyes and found she turned her gaze back to their Dom.  
  
"Scamper off now," the other ordered and she hesitated, whimpering pathetically. The man sighed and the expression that came across his face was almost indulgent. "And you can go back to your master."  
  
The Dom stood as she ran off, gesturing with a crook of his finger for Eliot to follow, "Come." Without looking back he headed off to the back rooms, sliding a key from his pocket as he went for what Eliot assumed was one of the private rental areas near the back.  
  
For the first time Eliot realized how tall the man was. At full height the other towered a head over Eliot, maybe more. The riding crop the man favored was held down to his side as he walked, slapping lightly against expensive  dark trousers that absorbed the impact soundlessly. He was thin, but well built, and the comfortable way he gripped that crop said he either grew up around horses or he used it a lot.  
  
Getting up proved to be more of a challenge than he expected with how hard the girl made him, but he deftly moved to follow. This,  Eliot thought with an inner grimace, would be nothing compared to peeling his jeans off after. Finally they were getting out of the public eye and to what he was here for.  
  
The room they entered turned out to be a classic dungeon. Equipment lined the walls, much more comprehensive than anything he dealt with before. Items from toys to heavy gear were there for the club members to play with, all high quality and sterilized. "Strip down and kneel in the center of the room. No touching yourself."  
  
After his cursory glance to ensure the room was empty and the only exit in the room was secured, he relaxed and stripped like he was told. Like he thought, the hardest part was getting his pants off. Still, he did as he was instructed to with military proficiency, stripping shirt and pants, boxers, boots, and folding them all down to one side. Eliot was down on the floor in under a minute, legs spread open to reveal himself and hands folded neatly behind his back.  
  
"I bet you're the sort that despises waiting. That simply wants to get to the pain. Just that little bit of patience nearly had you squirming, didn't it?" Eliot straightened a bit further, biting back the retort of reminding the standing man that his squirming had everything to do with the erection between his legs. Given what Eliot was here for, it was a given he wasn't keen on waiting.   
  
The Dom began to slowly circle Eliot, the crop moved from his belt to tap gently against his hand. "Look at you," he crooned, weaving in and out of Eliot's field of vision. "Such an obedient thing. Just waiting for it. For the pain. The pleasure too, I suppose. But that's not what you're searching for." The crop flicked out to just lightly graze over Eliot's shoulders, a brush, no more. Eliot twitched slightly under its caress. "How I would like to burn this pretty skin. All of these scars... Perhaps carve them all back open..."  
  
The Dom walked out of his line of sight again, moving beyond even his peripheral vision to somewhere behind him. Noises suggested he was probably choosing his equipment. Eliot recognized the soft clang of chains, but little else disclosed the other's plans for him. "But no, let's begin softly, yes? Bondage, you said. Restraints. This is going to be difficult for you darling."   
  
Taking the pause to mean Eliot was to reply, he spoke up, "I can take it, sir."  
  
But a heavy blindfold fell across his vision and Eliot found himself suddenly robbed of his sight. He tensed up as the shock of the blindfold registered, but nearly as quickly, he unfroze and forced relaxation back to his limbs. He listened instead, carefully marking out the other man's location from the sounds he made. The cultured voice carried on as if Eliot hadn't spoken. "Because you're going to have to trust me."   
  
Behind him Eliot felt the touch of ropes as the man carefully bound up his arms. His wrists were hooked together first by a pair of what felt like a pair of soft leather cuffs and then bent so his forearms were horizontal across his back. Ropes were tied just above his elbows so his upper arms were vertical to his shoulders. Not exactly comfortable but not painful either. He tested their strength and they held. "What's your safeword, pet? Stand up, careful not to tip."  
  
Following the other man's command, Eliot raised himself carefully first up to one knee, then pushed upright. "Blue," he said with certain familiarity to the inquiry. It was the conventional question. Regardless if it will be used or not, he never used his and didn't intend to either, it was still better to have one just in case. "My safeword is blue, sir."  
  
"Good to know." The voice was close, hovering just before him in fact.   
  
Eliot felt a thumb promptly press against his bottom lip and he opened up his mouth. Immediately after a ring gag was forced between his teeth and before he could draw breath for protest, fastened with deft fingers behind his head. It was quick and efficient, giving him little time to react even if he wanted to. "If you keep trying to keep track of my location instead of focusing on relaxing," the man was murmuring in his ear now, "Then I'm going to have to plug up those curious ears and my orders will become much more physical. So think of you, not me."   
  
_Fuck_. That threat was real. With no choice, Eliot bowed his head and tried to keep his awareness to a less noticeable degree. He couldn't turn his awareness off anymore than he could stop breathing, or wanted to stop breathing, but he tried not to be too obvious about it.  
  
Seemingly satisfied with his obedience, the man moved away after, the tread of his footsteps fell lightly somewhere to Eliot's right. Familiar sounds followed, the snap of rubber - _gloves_?-, the opening of a bottle to squeeze its contents out. Again Eliot tensed at the implications, but the man returned and with a warm hand to his neck, guided him blindly towards where he saw the bed earlier and helped him kneel on it. He sank to his knees and waited, but it wasn't long before the hand returned, to plant between his shoulder blades this time, and pressed him down until his cheek was on the mattress. His legs were guided to spread out shoulder width behind him until his exposed buttocks were raised to a vulnerable position in the air. It kept his erection suspended above the bed too, out of reach of anything that may stimulate it.  
  
"I'm going to trust you with remaining like this. Because it's going to be rather inconvenient having to put you into a spreader this early." Since he was gagged from talking, Eliot guessed he wasn’t expected to reply. He nodded his head against the mattress. Perhaps they were to start with some work on the padded flesh of his buttocks, although the sound of rubber reminded him to be wary. At least whatever it was, this dom wasn't stupid and was using protection for both of them.  
  
The man behind him hummed as Eliot felt a warm, lubed finger press against his hole. He clenched down instinctively on the intruder, but the digit pushed its way through, lubed and slick to slip right past his resistance.   
  
"I assume you're familiar with the concept of prostate milking. If you very much need me to stop, scream very, very loudly. Be careful to monitor your noises though, given I might not be able to distinguish it from the rest."  
  
Eliot inhaled sharply. ‘Familiar’ was a far stretch. This was a concept Eliot only vaguely heard of. Beyond the physical examinations by a doctor, no one attempted anything remotely like this before and he wasn't sure he wanted it. Yet whatever his thoughts were though, the finger in his ass soon showed he had no say in the matter. It shifted immediately, with almost cold purpose, and the tip found his prostate with apparent ease. Slowly, he felt it rotating over his gland.

  
Eliot made a soft guttural noise, one that turned to a moan when an explosion of pleasure rippled through him. Having his prostate stimulated was a strange sort of pleasure, not quite the same as the heat of arousal. Eliot couldn’t help moaning at the sensation. Although with his mouth locked open, it came out as a nasally sigh.  
  


***

  
Loki smirked at the positive reaction and continued his deliberate, relentless motions. "I will not be touching your cock, and I'm sure you've noticed in your current predicament that you're unable to rut against anything like the horny little mutt you are. Just keep that in mind. And I will be locking you in a chastity cage shortly, so consider this your pleasure." Loki murmured, knowing that may not make any sense to Eliot but he had a very particular measuring system. Everything was balanced according to his sub's needs. Not wants. Needs.  
  
He slipped a second lubed finger inside the tight channel to be able to work the gland better and made no effort to either thrust or loosen it, just working the prostate until his sub was leaking copiously from nothing but the press of his fingers deep inside of him. White essence dripped from Eliot’s cock while no friction was applied to it at all.  
  
It was beautiful how Eliot made his little breathy moan-sigh again, louder this time, in response to the second finger. The man quivered under his touch, those strong thighs twitching from maintaining position while the hard lines of the body tensed in struggle to remain still to his fingers. There was a noisy gasp when he pressed especially hard,  
  
"Still now, no squirming. Yes, I've been told if often edges on painful, the stimulation. Your spine getting all those signals mixed up. It wants stimulation to your cock to make the ejaculation easier. Biological imperative for you to be inside of something. To breed. But that's not the point of this. How peculiar our species is. To be so obsessed with mixing pleasure and pain together there are multibillion dollar industries centered around the concept. So I'm going to make you come like this, Eliot, one little dribble at a time until you run dry, and then I'm going to give you what you really, desperately _need_."  
  
Loki brutally and suddenly twisted his fingers into the small gland and knew that it was on this side of painful. His rhythm shifted and suddenly he was working it fast and in precise tiny circular motions of his fingers. Few men could resist the feeling of submission when they had their ejaculate slowly pressed out of them. It made them realize they weren’t in control, not of the situation, not even over their own body.  
  
"You need to hurt." And with that he lifted his free palm, bare palm, and brought it down hard on the back of Eliot's thigh, knowing the pain would be completely unexpected. As anticipated, the other man cried out in shock. It probably didn’t hurt badly, but with the whole of Eliot’s attention tunneled on the pleasure-pain around his prostate, it would catch him off guard.  
  
Loki nearly purred as Eliot gave way so beautifully beneath him. Even as the man buckled under his hand, he continued to maintain his position with steadfast determination. He was tense though, continuously clenching down hard on the Loki’s fingers and groaning softly to the pleasure-pain that his digits caused. "Just relax, little one, hold yourself as you are and relax for me. Do not worry about anything, I have you,” he hushed him softly as he carefully milked him. His soothing words seemed to succeed in making the man relax, little by little, until Eliot was squirming not from fighting, but from the hardness of his erection.  
  
It wasn't long before Loki glanced down and saw Eliot's cock dripping continuously in thick, long strands of pearly white and the bulbous head colored a pretty purple shade from his need. "Oh, look at you," he exclaimed with a little laugh, "You're aching now, throbbing, can barely think of anything except wanting to touch your cock. If I offered you my thigh you would rut against it like a bitch in heat."  
  
Loki slid a slow hand up Eliot's back and held him still mercilessly. It was almost the start of a count down when Eliot started shaking, and holding him steady, Loki counted ten seconds until the body in his grasp convulsed, cock twitching and spurting rather pathetically over the sheets. Loki smiled and pet a hand down the sweaty back, the man beneath it drained of strength and panting. He slowly withdrew his fingers. "There we go." He stripped off the rubbed glove and chucked it in the trash before moving to the table and immediately plucking up a chastity cage, a flogger and a paddle with ridges set into its surface.  
  
He didn't give Eliot more than a minute to recover before shoving his ass forward to get him to fall forward on the bed. Eliot collapsed with a surprised cry, the air punched out of his lungs. Soon after, the man grimaced and flushed a scarlet color on his cheeks.  
  
"Move up a few inches, yes, just like that. Don't worry about the wet spot, love, after all, it is your mess," he said with a light laugh, guessing the reason why Eliot blossomed an adorable red all the way down to his neck. Loki twirled the flogger and its many strips in his hand, his wrist falling back sharply halfway to snap the strips the air once. A warning crack ensued as a teaser of what was to come. But instead of bringing it down on Eliot in a following blow, he fastened it down to his belt. Rather, he reached out to take Eliot's limp cock in his hand and fastened the clear chastity cage around it to keep him soft. To his amusement, Eliot seemed to relax at that and prepare himself for what was to come next.  
  
Loki hummed, retrieving the flogger and tracing its strips down the length of Eliot’s thighs. "I do have a soft spot for the ball gag." Loki murmured, before flicking the flogger down across them lightly, "But I thought that I'd like to use that gorgeous mouth of yours,” he said as he stepped back and lifted his arm, bringing the flogger down hard across the bared ass. And then again, and again, each swing landing in a different place across his thighs and ass, spreading out evenly.  
  
It seemed almost merciful, making sure that each stroke didn't hit at the same place to make it so sore, but instead of just one focus point of pain Loki spread out the burning soreness. In a random pattern, or seemingly so, Loki brought the flogger down to cover every inch of the expose skin. Eliot moaned at his blows, the hits spreading a fiery pattern across the tableau of his back where they fell. Loki could see the hands clenching and opening behind the bound man in a physical response to his dealing with the hits while his exposed arms became as striped as the back.  
  
Loki paused after a few minutes, knowing Eliot' backside must be on fire and irritated. If appearance was anything to go by, Eliot’s back was burning evenly from an angry lattice of crisscrossing red and Loki cupped it with one cool palm. He gave it a soft squeeze to elicit a delightful moan from the man below.  
  
Tracing down the inflamed back, he could see where the tips of his flogger had touched the sensitive valley leading down to Eliot’s ass crack. He tracked his thumb between them, touching the open, sensitive pucker with a smile. It fluttered under his light touch as Eliot tried to clench down as if it could keep him from entering again. Loki chuckled at that and tapped at the flexing area meaningfully. "We're not done with this quite yet. Oh no, but we must give your poor prostate some time to relax, hmm?" He turned to set the flogger down, letting nimble fingers dance over the equipment of his next options.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues with Loki softening Eliot up for the finale.

 

Loki hummed as he selected a paddle from the display and headed back over, tucking a small purple vibrator in his pocket as he returned. "I'm thinking ice, perhaps, afterwards," he said lightly as he twisted the paddle in his hand. "Do try to brace yourself, we wouldn't want you tumbling over. Speaking of which, you're to be quiet for this one, very quiet. If you disobey... well, you will be punished accordingly. With a new accessory or two, and if you continue to be a bad little bitch, then I'm going to get you screaming." Loki smiled though Eliot couldn't see and took a step back to get a wider range.   
  
"Be still. Be quiet." And then he brought the paddle down, hard, right across Eliot's thighs.  
  
Eliot nearly failed to obey with the first hit. The suddenness of it upon that crimson stretch of skin, courtesy of the still fresh flogging, added to the sub's mouth being locked wide open by a relentless ring gag, there was nothing for Eliot to hide any noise behind. Loki heard the hiss of air of an extremely loud exhale, but the longhaired sub somehow managed to, barely, swallow the cry that threatened to escape.  
  
With how thoroughly Loki covered Eliot's buttocks and thighs with the flogger, there wasn't an inch of skin that the paddle hit that didn't hurt twice as much as it normally would have. Loki knew it would be an almost numbing sensation, the quiet prior to a storm, before it erupted into a explosion of pain. The ridges added to that, unevenly distributing the pressure of each hit to the concentrated areas of the ridges, like a grill, pressed upon fiery skin. Eliot would be sitting gingerly for the next little while as Loki brought the paddle down again and again.   
  
Which was why it was mildly impressive that Eliot managed to lock his voice box so tightly that there wasn't a peep of noise from him. The fall of the paddle hitting flesh sounded loudly to Loki's ears in the otherwise quiet room, but that was all there was for the fifteen hellish hits to his ass. That, and the harsh noises of Eliot's controlled breathing.  
  
After fifteen hits Loki paused, setting the paddle to the side and gently massaging that tender ass. Eliot gasped very softly beneath him, the skin was absolutely inflamed under his cool touch. "You are obedient. What are you? A soldier, someone who follows orders. Is that all that you're good at?" A choked whimper from the man. "Submitting to someone more powerful, more capable, and what are you. What about those relying on you, a man of your appearance is sure to either inspire fear or a feeling of safety. What if they knew you were here now, under my paddle, arching your back like a whore and wanting me to bruise you, to hurt every inch of you. And I will be playing with every inch, Eliot." Another noise, it would seem that Loki touched a raw nerve there.  
  
Despite having stayed quiet throughout the paddling, it was Loki's words that made him break his silence. That was something to note, very interesting.   
  
Still, Loki tsked at the disobedience, "I beat you raw and you keep quiet but yet a few words can have you gasping? What poor form you have," he taunted with a laugh, "Though I suppose that means I was correct. A little toy soldier who likes being broken. And what happens tomorrow, hm? When you have to present for duty and you can't sit just right. The next time you start aching to be hurt, to be taken apart?" As he spoke he moved away to choose a pair of nipple clamps with dulled alligator edges from the generous selection of toys. When he returned, he knotted his fingers into Eliot's hair and yanked him to his knees.   
  
Despite the sudden tension that shot up Eliot's posture, Loki moved to press bodily up against the inflamed back and rubbed the expensive material of his trousers into Eliot's burning ass and thighs. It must be torture, but his little soldier managed to keep his cry in check. His fingers reached around to pluck at Eliot's nipples, pinching at them, letting his fingernails dig into the rosy nubs and irritate them into stiffness before he fastened the tiny clamps on tightly. Their handles were long enough that when Loki shoved his sub back down their silver edges would press against the bedspread and tug and pinch the sensitive nubs every time Eliot shifted.   
  
Loki picked the paddle back up and swung it down across Eliot's thighs again, forcing the other to rock into the sheets with his firm hit. His blows fell hard and with controlled precision as he continued to speak in an even, calm voice. "Will you come crawling back, beg to suck my cock to be taken apart. Beg for anything I might give you. I'm sure you're one of those who would protest if you could. That you truly submit to no one. That you wouldn't dare get to your knees and beg to pleasure a man before the scene had even begun. But let me tell you darling, I can see that spine of yours bending."   
  
Pain wasn't going to break this sub. It was clear that the man could take the physical abuse, handled everything miraculously well so far, but the unexpected whimpers were all in response to what Loki _said_. Blows that fell upon the unhealed injuries to his psyche. Loki stopped the assault for a moment, as if to let Eliot catch his breath, but he stepped forward and slipped the vibrator from his pocket. With another quick dab of lube to make it slick, he pressed it into Eliot's hole.  
  
Eliot had managed through the second beating, survived the painful rubbing of his clamped nipples and even getting another round of Loki's degradation, yet the moment Loki shoved the cold silicon in, his sub cried out. Then as if realizing that he broke the rule pointlessly again, Eliot moaned at his failure.  
  
Loki chuckled, "Oh darling, this was meant to be somewhat of a reward. But naughty thing, I suppose I won't turn it on." He trailed his fingers lightly down Eliot's back and smiled when it quivered. Poor thing, Loki wondered how much more he could take. It was obvious that Eliot had a high pain tolerance but this was more about endurance than that; his sub maintained position for the good part of an hour already, his shoulders and knees must be aching.   
  
"Two strikes. You know that old expression, three and I break out the whip." He said it pleasantly as he returned to the display table and this time selected a looped leash and collar. "All tied up and nowhere to go. Why don't you spread your legs for me a little more? Yes, yes, it's going to be difficult to stay up, but you do want to be a good boy for me, don't you?"   
  
Loki approached and carefully fastened the collar on the man who seemed to be shaking now and Loki hushed him gently, petting down his side and across his flank. "Let me now." He aided Eliot in spreading his legs apart another inch or so to expose his twitching hole better to Loki's eyes and fingers. Loki held the leash loosely in his grip and didn't attempt to pull it just yet, leaving Eliot room to breathe for the moment.   
  
"Are you ready to scream yet, pet? Or are you going to keep quiet for me." He smirked at that and his fingers plucked up his crop, which he traced down Eliot's crack and over the edge of the plug, teasing over the sensitive rim for a moment. As expected, his pet swallowed his moan and Loki saw a slight shake of the head pressed against the warmed sheets of the bed below. No, he suppose the rebellious soldier wouldn't be ready to scream quite yet even though his thighs quivered from dread, or anticipation, from the crop's caress. Eliot would still fight to remain silent, whether he could was another matter.  
  
Loki crooned his approval at Eliot's determination and gently worked the plug from his hole again, allowing the pucker to clench and flutter around nothing endearingly. Loki took a half step back before bringing down the crop over his hole, smirking as the pain to the unexpected place caused the other to jump. Loki repeated the motion before he traced the crop up Eliot's back, loving how vulnerable and open the sub looked with his shoulders pressed into the sheets and ass presented high as it was.  
  
Perhaps he may be a bit merciful. "Darling, hold still now. But you may make noise, within reason." Loki pulled the crop back against and struck, first over Eliot's rear and then up over his back and back down again.   
  
Loki was not one who was surprised easily. He can be occasionally caught off guard or even taken aback but he was rarely surprised. So even when the man who had so far taken everything so wonderfully suddenly collapsed, Loki only paused in his movements and then smirked down at him. "Ah, look at you, dear little soldier boy. Does it hurt?" He mocked with a half smile as he set the crop aside. "Come now, get off of the bed, quickly, kneel while I prepare the sheets."  
  
After careful observation, Loki realized it wasn't the pain as much as the strain that finally brought Eliot down. Released from the curse of silence, Eliot moaned very softly but was still shaking his head to Loki's taunting question. Loki read between the unspoken lines as it was intended: no, Eliot wasn't at his limit yet.  
  
With effort the long haired man struggled back up to his shoulders, then knees, before he gingerly levered himself off the bed. Loki knew it was no easy task to maneuver with his arms locked behind him and unable to see the edge, not to mention how everything was must be brutally throbbing. But Eliot managed to move off and sink down to his knees, without actually falling onto his side or face. There, breathing small shallow pained gasps, Eliot waited while Loki drew down the sheets to get rid of the wet spot. He left the mattress cover for Eliot to lay on and folded everything neatly back. He then walked around and gently aided the man to his feet until he was seated on the bed. The little gasp from Eliot when the toy in himy got pushed in deeper quirked the CEO's mouth up in a smirk.  
  
Loki untied the ropes binding Eliot's arms, and then the cuffs but gave only a few seconds for circulation to return before he was inching him back towards the bed and until Eliot laid flat on it this time. With how hotly Eliot's back and ass and thighs must burning, that the slight relief from the nipple torture was nothing compared to the hellish contact between his backside and the coarse material of the covers. Loki didn't miss the cut off cringe and throaty swallow that followed it. He lead Eliot's arms up to above his head and locked them to the headboard in a more traditional set up. The legs were spread wide next, the chastity cage making Eliot's cock look small and pathetic between the sub's thighs.   
  
"I'm going to remove the gag now, darling. Only for a moment." Loki did as he said, wiping the built up spit that had crusted around the edge of Eliot's mouth and then traced another finger across his swollen bottom lip to keep Eliot from working his jaw too much.  
  
"I want you to tell me of any allergies you have. I noticed your shoulders buckling at one point as well. Any injuries or malfunctions you have, physical ones, I'd like to know about." He instructed as he pulled his hand away and went to light the flame under the pot of red wax, letting it melt and heat and send a nice smelling vapor into the room.  
  
"I don't..." Eliot's voice croaked pathetically from how he has enforced hits silence before.  He cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't have any allergies, sir. Left shoulder has an old injury. It functions fine... But can dislocate under stress." Whether Eliot could smell the heat and could guess what was coming next or he was being himself, he added, "It won't interfere, sir."  
  
Loki hummed. That would explain the collapse earlier. "I'm sure it won't. Spread your legs now, not enough to make you uncomfortable." He instructed as he returned to the bed and traced his fingers over Eliot's nipples, the little clamps turning them an angry red and a little swollen around the parts Loki could see. The CEO took the clamps from his sub's chest carefully and tossed them away, idly thumbing at the swollen, needy nubs just to bring about another round of pained groans. "You are sensitive, aren't you?" He purred softly and trailed his fingers down the chiseled stomach, raking them through the patch of pubic hair above his trapped cock.   
  
"Yes, sir," Eliot choked out while doing his best not to cringe away from Loki's teasing, probably for the sake of his tortured backside.  
  
But then the timer set dinged and Loki retrieved the gag from the bed, wiping the excess spit off on Eliot's thigh and then fastening it back in place. He held Eliot's head up with one gentle hand on the back of it and attached the length of coiled leash, clipping it on and letting it trail to one side.  
  
When Eliot was left blind and gagged and restrained, and Loki went to fetch the wax. He considered where to drip it first and decided on somewhere easy to begin with, tilting the little cup to drip it in a line up Eliot's stomach. "Just like that, hush now, be a good boy. If you move to much it will tear after it dries, so stillness if your ally."  
  
Eliot exhaled sharply when the first dribbles came. Wax was different from flogging as the heat stayed a lot longer and came much sharper, and his breathing grew more ragged than before from dealing with it. Loki watched as Eliot's chest heaved in result, rippling the drying wax in delicate wrinkles upon his skin.  
  
Loki smirked at Eliot when he hissed and jerked upwards. The wax slowly rolled down his stomach in a trail of red and several drops got caught into his trim of pubic hair. "If you return to me," Loki murmured, tracing his fingers over the bush, "I want this shaved." Hair got messy with liquid. And the light smattering on Eliot's chest would certainly be gone by the time Loki was finished with the wax.   
  
Perhaps it was too early to discuss returning when Eliot hadn't even survived tonight's session.  Still it was something for the other to keep in mind, tucked away at the back of his thoughts like a dirty secret while the wax took the fore of his attention. Though, it was a good showing of self control that Eliot managed to keep his legs apart without twitching too much, even keeping quiet with only harsh panting to disrupt Loki's work.   
  
He dripped another line up Eliot's sternum without warning just to watch him inhale and jerk away and then into it.   
  
Loki kept the drips uneven and at seemingly random locations over Eliot's body, and when he hit his nipples, still sensitive and tender, he smirked at the hard jerk and soft cry he got in return. Eliot stilled and the noise died quickly to a pained moan but the damage was done. The wax smeared.   
  
Loki picked up the trailing leash that laid forgotten up until now and wrapped its length twice around his fist. The next time he tilted that little pot of wax, over the nipples again, on Eliot's inhale he pulled the leash tight. He kept Eliot trapped and choking long enough to watch him stiffen in panic, the muscles spasming in a struggle with himself to not struggle, before letting the collar loose again and allowing him to gasp for breath.   
  
"There we go, just like that. Such an obedient boy. Don't hyperventilate on me now," he praised gently as he dripped some wax on Eliot's inner thighs and pulled the collar tight again to have Eliot's chest quivering in strain. At least Eliot won't have to worry about keeping silent anymore.   
  
"Breathe when you are able, pet, or else they'll be cleaning a corpse out of here." A drip of wax over his collarbones and another tightening of the collar to choke Eliot. "You came here knowing who I was, knowing what I would provide you with, what I could do to you. Which meant someone told you of me. It would be a shame if they didn't also mention the fact that I'm not very good with... limits." He let the collar go, having held it for a few seconds longer this time, building Eliot up slowly to the tolerance. But not giving him much of a margin for error. Another line up his side, and then across the sensitive inside of his forearm just to watch him twitch.   
  
Finally the little dish was empty and Loki set it aside with a clink of metal against wood, and turned to look at his masterpiece, all heaving chest and shaking limbs, involuntary responses to the heat and pain. But, looking down at Eliot's almost relaxed expression, it would seem that the sub had reached a certain peace of mind.   
  
He picked up the rubber edged scraper and gently began to clean the red splotches off of Eliot before it dried and hardened, dumping it back into the little pot that had held it originally. The spread man was nearly docile while Loki cleaned him up, only twitching and moaning softly as his sensitive skin was rubbed. The restraints on his limbs were opened and taken away  
  
Then he removed the blindfold. Blue eyes blinked rapidly up at him,  squinting and tearing from the unaccustomed bright lights. Loki smiled down into them.  
  
"I'm going to give you a choice now. I'm either going to use your mouth as I flog you. Or I'm going to have you fuck yourself on me, using," he gave the leash a sharp tug, "This."  
  
The shock that registered into those eyes were beautiful. The displeasure, the hesitation. Clearly Eliot wasn't a man who liked being fucked by other men although whether he would decide to take a cock into his mouth--  
  
"-ursht." Oh, he decided after all.   
  
Loki smirked at the attempted speech around the rubber ring. "Good, then we get to keep the gag." Loki trailed his fingers over the heaving chest and the jumping muscles of Eliot's seared stomach, sensitive and strained and beautifully responsive. He traced his fingers upwards through the locks of Eliot's dirty blond hair, before fisting them there and yanking Eliot into a sitting position, and then off of the bed. "When we're done this session, you're going to thank me. You will get to your knees and kiss my feet and thank me for my services and for indulging you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culminating climax to their session.

Eliot was in place, knees on the floor, chest touching the side of the bed, back straight. Everything about his body throbbed at a low hum, his entire being near exhaustion from all that he already endured. His back felt like he was dragged through burning coals, his arms would probably shake if he held them out.  
  
The Dom stood above his kneeling position, smiling down at him. "Just a few, adjustments..." The man murmured, and then without warning jerked the leash up taut so Eliot found himself suddenly choked of breath. Eliot gasped but fought to not struggle, quashing down his natural instincts of panic at being strangled by a collar. The quick clamp of steel control came down, a control that was getting slowly worn by the abuse he took tonight. His eyes twitched to maintain his calm during this slow suffocation. The seconds dragged out like hours as his chest heaved helplessly, adding a burning inside to match his scorching skin. His vision was darkening at the edges before he suddenly found he could breathe again. "Just like that, such a good boy. Calm now."   
  
The Dom went to retrieve a spreader bar from this and knelt to fasten it to Eliot's thighs, just above the bend of his knees to force him to spread. His leash was then shortened and clipped to the cuffs of his wrist to force his back and shoulders into a straight line, making sure he couldn't slump, taking away his leverage for movement. Guess his dom didn't want the danger of Eliot's struggles to accidentally ruin his fun, something that Eliot couldn't guarantee wouldn't happen if he was honest with himself. Locked as it was, restricted into this single posture, it required less work of him and that was perfectly fine with him.  
  
"Now, one blink for the whip, two for the switch, nothing for the flogger," the Dom said as he kept his eyes on Eliot's.  
  
He didn't bother answering the Dom with his gag in place so he just nodded that he understood shortly before he locked his eyes to the bed. A whip could mark too easily, as would a cane. The flogger spread the blow to a larger area but less marked. The decision was clear and he solidly held his eyes open, daring to even meet the Dom's eyes.  
  
The Dom smiled at the challenge. "Flogger first then. I would think you would end with something a bit more tender but I suppose not.," the man said with a wicked grin as he moved away again and selected the flogger, twirling it in his fingers. "I think I've changed my mind. I'll have you suck me off before we're done, yes, but not quite yet..." and with that he guided Eliot to stand, putting his feet where his knees had been. With his legs still held apart by the spreader and body locked unnaturally, it was harder to keep his balance. For one, he couldn't brace himself into a proper defensive stance.  
  
"Lock your knees, don't move." The Dom untied the laced at Eliot's elbows so his hands could rest on the curve of his tender ass. While it relaxed his arms, the move pulled the leash taut behind him and kept Eliot's back straight. In this position the Dom had uninterrupted access to Eliot's back and shoulders so it was not unexpected that the first lash struck him across the upper shoulders. He flinched forward, a short cry of pain escaping through his locked open mouth before it was choked off because of the sudden restriction from his collar. The hits were not gentle but the leash forced Eliot to keep himself upright and maintain position.   
  
"So first the flogger, then the switch and then the whip. Do you think I could have you crying?" The man behind him asked with amusement as the flogger fell down again and again across his back and shoulders.  
  
Although the flogger hadn't touched his upper areas as much before, shielded by his arms previously, the pain somehow radiated outwards from his shoulder to where he was beat red. But he managed to stand straight for the other blows, even shaking his head in answer to the question. Although his eyes were no longer blindfolded, Eliot kept them squeezed shut against the pain.  
  
Somehow he managed not to choke himself again or fall over, but his whole body was completely tense from the enforced upright position and several more blows later, it became clear he was getting near the edge of his physical limits. His whole body shook from the effort, and several times he started to tip forward after a blow before he quickly pulled himself back.  
  
Thankfully the blows paused when Eliot began shuddering with the effort of staying still. The Dom stepped closer to run a hand down his fiery back and he jerked, nearly collapsing onto the bed. He managed to pull back last second, but he was gently nudged forward again to kneel and was guided to sit back on his heels. "The switch then now. But first, some water." Given that Eliot was sweating quite a bit, it was a good idea to avoid passing out. He watched the Dom pour a glass of water from the pitcher provided.  
  
The man returned to unclip Eliot's gag and Eliot moved his jaw, working it loose again as he felt the light press of the water glass to his lips. The water was cool and refreshing, soothing his parched throat and drying mouth. He drank slowly, the coolness nearly drenching even the heat of his skin.  
  
"The gag will remain off until this part is over. You have two possible protests, the first is once you've reached your limit and the second is if I've caused you physical injury that I've not been able to detect." The empty glass was taken away and the Dom stepped back once more.   
  
"Thank you, sir. I understand." Eliot was sincere when he thanked him. He braced himself again, knowing that it would be worse this time.  
  
The man chose his switch then, long and sharp at the tip though not enough to draw blood on its own. Seconds later the Dom lashed out, forming a vertical line across Eliot's shoulders that went red then white before blending out, soon to be a deep bruise.  
  
Eliot didn't bother holding back his cries of pain as the hits fell, letting out short sharp cries with each raining blow. Eliot took each blow determinedly, the muscles of his back contracting and this back curving like a serpent's, forcing itself to remain rigid.   
  
Nearly a dozen such hits and Eliot was shaking again. He leaned forward against the bed, wincing but thought the pain of pressing against his burnt chest was better than falling completely. "I can't anymore..."  
  
And then his body collapsed, breaking under the strain as he fell forward, succumbing to the pain of it. The confession, that seemed torn from his throat, made the other man grin.   
  
"A small break then. Before the whip." The Dom's Voice was gracious and the gag on the bed was snatched up again.   
  
Leaning over him, the Dom hooked it into his mouth and forced his jaw wide again, letting Eliot pant against the bed but easily shoving any protests he had back into his throat. With his legs still spread and his hands bound, back pulled taunt by the leash, sprawled out on the bed, Eliot could bet he looked like a stuck pig. He was aided to a slightly more comfortable position on his knees as the Dom settled in front of him, undoing the front of his slacks to reveal the pulsing shaft of his cock. He gave it a gentle stroke, absolutely obscene being inches from Eliot's face, as he position himself in front of Eliot with his favored crop twirling lightly in hand.   
  
"Go on then." He unclipped the leash to allow Eliot movement of his neck, "The sooner you get me off, the sooner we can move on." The taller man sat on the bed with Eliot between his knees, ankles tucked into the curve of his ass where he knelt. The other was smirking when Eliot felt the crop snapped down over his back.  
  
Eliot squeezed his eyes shut at the announcement, understanding from the tone that he will finish this one way or another. Not that he could protest articulately with the gag put back in place. After that Eliot squared his his shoulders and breathed his acceptance, the air coming with a musky mix of the throbbing arousal before him.   
  
He took in the sight of the large length wearily, more of the expression of a man resigned than eager, but the undoing of that restrictive leash was nearly worth it.  Eliot rolled his neck first, but before there would be reason to hurry him up, he carefully settled himself closer to the erect shaft. With the ring gag in place he required the dom's aid to guide the length in, but he did his best to work his mouth and tongue around it. It was hard with how his jaw was locked and tongue pressed down.  
  
Eliot didn't need to work to accommodate it as the shaft slipped easily into the wide ring. Salty musk flooded his mouth as the silken tip pushed its way onto his tongue, the velvet softness of the head throbbed against the insides of his cheeks.  
  
The crop continued to fall, making his whole body shudder under its impacts. The blows weren't that hard, barely light taps compared to the previous hits, but his back was so sensitive that it flared in pain regardless. He groaned, noise muffled by the cock in his mouth and reverberated up its length.  
  
He could feel a hand in his hair as he worked, combing through the strands as the long fingers pet him in praise. "Little trapped lion. But you purr so nicely." He certainly wasn't purring when he found himself pulled forward so far on the cock that he couldn't breathe. The Dom brought the crop down again and Eliot flinched again in reaction. He pulled Eliot down a little further onto the shaft and made him swallow helplessly until he jerked desperately for air.   
  
He was allowed to ease back before the crop snapped down and the hand in his hair pushed his head again, forcing him into a pace that fucked his mouth onto the other's shaft. It went deeper with each shove, forcing him to take the length down his throat and choking him when he couldn't comply. It didn't help that the the hard press of the gag prevented him from swallowing, making the supposed blowjob messy and humiliating.  
  
This was different from being choked on the collar and genuine horror showed in his eyes as he struggled to gasp in air around the shaft in his mouth. He pulled back as soon as he could, panting for breath that was quickly exhaled again from the fall of the lashes to his sore back.  
  
Eliot was worked at a punishing pace, leather crop brought intermittently down on his back, making him jerk and moan around the cock in a way that spread the taste of precum on his tongue. It was brutal, the pace chosen definitely not one Eliot would have willingly took if not for his position and how little control he had over the situation. He choked several times, finding it harder to pick up a rhythm with this compared to earlier when he was choked by the collar, and before long, precum and spittle was everywhere smearing his chin.  
  
After a while Eliot focused only on breathing and didn't bother with sucking the cock off anymore. His Dom was probably getting enough stimulation from his moans around his cock if the acrid taste smearing his tongue was any indication.  
  
Then suddenly the man stopped, the hand on Eliot's skull tensing as it pulled him off the shaft. Some of the mess coating his chin was wiped away carelessly. He opened his eyes to find they were watering.   
  
"There we go, now, I'm going to take this off of you. Wouldn't want your mouth drying out now. And it's awfully hard to swallow with your tongue pinned like that." His gag was unclipped and it fell, leaving Eliot finally able to gasp in air clean air. "Now... stay still and keep that pretty mouth open."   
  
A thumb hooked onto Eliot's lower lip and positioned his head a little lower. Still bleary, Eliot went along until the large cock floated into his vision. He could see the veins on the glistening shaft throbbing gently, the hand that held it guiding it down to point towards him. His eyes widened in revulsion and he wrinkled his nose in grimace. Eliot struggled to obey when he realized what the Dom wanted to do.  
  
The hand in his hair kept him in place was as the guiding hand on the cock started to stroke it in quick jerky motions right above his face.   
  
He couldnt do it.  
  
At the last moment he cringed and half turned away, closing his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. Hot cum splattered across Eliot's mouth and nose, dripping down his jaw where a thick glob of release had caught him just to the side of his mouth. He had felt few things more disgusting than this in his life, comparable with even being washed with blood. It was all he could do to remain still and just breathe heavily through his nose through the heavy stench, mouth pressed shut from not wanting any of that cooling gunk on his face to get in.   
  
***  
  
Loki knew just how much the other wouldn't enjoy it. Eliot's sexual preference was obvious but that didn't mean Loki couldn't have a little fun.   
  
Yet Loki frowned when Eliot didn't follow his firm orders and even kept his mouth closed in defiance. "Oh no, pet, that won't do at all. Open up." He tilted Eliot's head up, his hand having taken a firm grip in the mane of hair. He met the revolted dark eyes with a smirk and started wiping up the spunk around the soldier's mouth. He pressed it firmly against the closed lips. "You're not going to be a defiant bitch, are you? No, open up for me and swallow me down." He ordered firmly, fisting his hand in Eliot's hair to the point of pulling out strands.   
  
"Because I'm going to gag you soon, and if you don't swallow like a good boy I may just have to punish you. And that means you would have gotten three strikes. You know that three strikes mean, don't you?" He smirked as he leaned in to murmur in Eliot's ear, "Three strikes means I wash down your back, after I've sliced it open with my toys." He bit lightly at his ear before pulling back to press the thumb more firmly against his lower lip, "Now open up."  
  
Even if the man didn't like it, Loki knew there was nothing the man, a soldier he was certain, could do. Eliot was completely at Loki's mercy because he placed himself that way. Loki gave him a clear choice, clean up like he was told to or Loki got to play with his more extreme toys.   
  
It didn't take Eliot long to decide he was probably better off not having his back flayed open.   
  
Finally the lips parted a sliver and Loki pressed his finger in. He watched as the blue eyes closed down in shame, the body before him shuddering slightly in revulsion. It wasn't enough for Loki though. He smeared his finger across the tongue and gums, making sure the taste would permeate every bit of that mouth. Grinning down at his pet, he carefully he wiped each bit of his seed off of Eliot's face and fed it to him bit by bit, coaxing him to swallow now and then.  
  
"Just like that. Look at these scars," Loki whistled lowly as he traced his other hand over Eliot's shoulders, "Such a strong boy, that looks nasty." His fingers found a particularly sharp jagged ridge of skin along one arm. "I'm sure there have been more, but I bet you took care of them well, hm? So they wouldn't scar. And here you are, eating cum off my fingers like a good bitch. Such a broken soldier." He whispered the last bit in Eliot's ear as he stood again and circled around behind him, putting two fingers to his Adam's apple to force him to swallow.   
  
When Loki was finished, he slipped off the bed and did up his trousers, snatching a ball gag from the display table. A ball gag, not only would it lock down Eliot's protests completely, but it made sure the taste stayed on the tongue until they were done. "Back on your knees beside the bed. The whip, now."  
  
It seemed to take all of Eliot's effort to drag himself upright to follow his instructions. The man kept his head down and eyes downcast  like he was ashamed, cutely snorting out through his nose like he could get rid of Loki's scent.   
  
Loki clipped the large rubber sphere into his mouth and dragged his fingers slowly through the dirty blond hair that was just a bit too long, loving how messy it had gotten during their playtime. The worn man choked against the new gag briefly, but seeming too exhausted to fight, the eyes lowered again. "So, pet, have you gotten what you were looking for? We're not quite done yet, but nearly, nearly." Loki picked up the whip, flicking it out. Knowing Eliot could hear it whistle behind him, Loki smacked it against the floor. "Just a couple dozen lashes with this, and then we'll clean you up.... if you're a good boy. Stay where I've put you."   
  
  
Loki cracked his neck, looking composed and put together as ever as he snapped the whip down for the first time, raising a line of welts that would soon swell and irritate if not taken care of soon. And Loki would care for them soon, but not immediately. He wanted to break the proud soldier further.   
  
He could tell Eliot was already taken to the edge of his limits, and what Loki forced him to swallow took away last of his energy. This last leg of the journey would take him past his defenses, where he was truly submitting himself. When the whip finally fell, Eliot's first scream of the night was muffled into a silicon ball.  
  
The sudden arch of his spine and the sound of the scream sent a pleasure shudder through Loki, one that had the whip twisting in his hand, "That's it. Look at you, so stoic when you came to me. And now, all open, flayed and ready to be read like a book. You just have to know the language. You would have stopped by now. With any other. You would have stopped the first time you told me you _couldn't_." He simpered the word and then laughed it off his tongue, bringing the whip down again across Eliot's back.   
  
"But no, you don't come to me, you don't offer yourself to me without limits, without negotiations, in expectation of being a little bent. No, you're going to be broken. Though you were so determined not to." Loki brought the whip down again before stepping close to trail his fingers down Eliot's back, up his neck and then back down one of his arms, "But I suppose you failed, didn't you. No more energy, no more fight, no more defiance. So when you come back to me, not only do I expect you to be shaved, I'll be expecting you to be all dressed up for me in lacy panties. And if you don't like that... well, you can walk right back out."   
  
He drew back and snapped the whip down again, and again, across his shoulders and back until he was jerking weakly with every movements. Finally, he stopped. "And you can go fine another dom, who will take you apart so neatly without ever drawing a drop of blood." Loki set the whip aside and dragged his fingers through Eliot's sweaty tangles.  
  
***  
  
By the time the Dom was done, Eliot was heaving rapidly through his nose as he struggled to merely breathe. He was completely taken apart, all his control wrenched from him, and he felt used, worthless, but his troubles all lanced out of him like the draining of a boil. Exactly as he wanted it to be.  
  
Eyes closed, he had dropped into a semi-conscious state where lucidity was a challenge. The other's voice sounded distant, like the sound of a radio on the ground while he was floating on a cloud of pain. But even in that state, Eliot knew wouldn't be able to find another man who would test his limits like this dom could. Who could bring him to this careless state of thoughtless peace. This Dom seemed to think he would return despite those outrageous demands, but Eliot knew there was no one like this man.  
  
He shuddered under the caress, and when even that small amount of movement jerked his battered and bruised body to awaken all its various pains, he moaned low into the gag in what sounded almost like agreement.  
  
In his floating state he was only dimly aware of the fingers pulling free and the gag being undone. He was gently helped to his feet and strong, steady hands guided him forward to the bed. If not for the Dom's support, Eliot wouldn't have been able to stand at all. The man was incredibly strong, surprisingly so for his lithe figure, and managed to maneuver Eliot onto the bed after taking most of his weight.  
  
Eliot was rested onto his back. Pain exploded like third degree burns and he tried to bolt up but a hand on his chest kept him down. His breath shuddered unsteadily, Eliot had no strength to fight this. It pressed on him gently until his body fell limp once more. The chastity cage was undone, that offending vibrator in his ass was pulled out, and the spreader bar got removed last. After everything was taken off, he was rolled gently onto his front once more. Cool hands palmed his burning ass and he released a startled moan.   
  
But those hands just undid Eliot's wrists and helped them down to his sides. The hands left but returned again with a soothing balm and gently they rubbed over his back, his ass, thighs, and the parts of his arms that had been hit now and then. The collar remained though. "This is my own cream, it prevents swelling, welts and any other nasty business that might hinder you. The soreness, however, will remain, as will the bruising. It doesn't numb anything, that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?"   
  
Eliot was left laying there, bonelessly and malleable, while the man sat down next to him and drew his head into the Dom's lap. A hand was petting through his long locks slowly, letting Eliot ride the wave of it as he slowly descended down, floating back to earth after such a hard run. "A nice and easy first go, hm?" The voice above him said very softly, "Just to give you a taste. If you need something, speak up."  
  
If he wasn't so exhausted, he would be wary of how vulnerable he was right now. He had never gone to the edge like this before. Normal sessions would stop with when he said he couldn't take more and he would have walked it off after, to rub the salve on after he got home, lick at his wounds in private. There was no way he could do any of that right now. With this man though, he felt like he could sleep right here and now. That never happened before.  
  
But he was catching his second wind. Chuckling weakly, Eliot opened weary blue eyes to glance up at the man looking down at him. "Water... Thanks."  
  
The man, cultured, impeccable, nodded and leaned over to get the glass he had poured before, supporting Eliot's head in one hand as he fed him a few sips. "That voice of yours becomes delightfully rugged after you're been choked for a little while. I wonder how it would sound after you were screaming around a phallic gag," the man murmured his idle considerations it as he let Eliot's head back down and swiped a stray drop of water off his lip. The finger pressed in between his lips to smear it over his tongue in a parody of what he had done before.   
  
"You know," the man continued as his hand returned to petting through Eliot's hair, "I can tell some of your story through nothing but your body. A little more from your reactions. You're trained, you're experienced, you handle weapons frequently, you're a fighter, you don't get nearly enough sleep, you live a rather violent life but you yourself are very disciplined." It was all said softly like the man knew these were things that shouldn't be discussed, "I know your type, like I said, and I know how to break you. And don't worry, I'm not one to judge people who need a little release." However, the gently spoken words were soothing, prolonging his slow recovery from that inner peace he obtained. Eliot rode the soft, confident tone, letting the the words lull him and bring him out of himself without having to worry or respond,   
  
"This room is rented for another two hours. Don't stress yourself, the cream has to seep into your skin before you can really move, anyways. And with your pain tolerance, I'll assume you'll be needing little to no painkillers to deal with the aftermath." The man above him leaned in then and tilted Eliot's chin. His head was gently raised so the Dom could kiss him, just softly, and then another chaste kiss followed to his forehead before the other straightened. "Shut your eyes now. Worry not. I have you."  
  
It was unsettling how much he relaxed despite how the Dom had taken his reserves and pushed him to the point that Eliot had no choice but to depend on someone.  
  
Yet wanting to trust the words, Eliot's eyelids fell again after the kiss that he also didn't protest over, and nodded very lightly to the soft assumptions. "No painki'ers, m'fine." He was, or will be after a short nap. No blood was shed, his body just had to recover from the ordeal and loss of sweat, not a physical loss of nutrients from his bloodstream. An hour long nap will bring him to his feet again. Within minutes, Eliot's breathing evened out and he was asleep.  
  
***  
  
When Eliot woke, it was to a cleaned room, his clothes folded neatly neat to him where he was lay on the bed, blankets tucked neatly over him. He was cleaned, back washed down and a glass of water with a single blue pill beside it. There was no sign of what had happened there not an hour before except for the toys now neatly packed and locked away and a note beside the water and pill.   
  
_If you'd like to take me up on my offer for a repeated round, follow my instructions and contact me at the number provided. The pill is a gift, it will aid with the bruises, but not the pain. I have a hunch looking injured might be troublesome in your line of work. Heal well._  
 _-L xxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you like it. The second part Pushing Limits will be posted soon, subscribe to the series if you wish to continue! Eventually there will be plot.


End file.
